Home
by JediMasterMiraxHorn
Summary: As Tom lay dying, he thinks back on the past years. This is after End Game although Janeway did not go through with the plan therefore extending their years. But the Borg are destroyed!


Disclaimers: I do not own Star Trek: Voyager. Paramount owns them all except for Cal'riel, T'Vok, Dorah, Aron, Amy, Artanis, Corbin, Jocelyn, Darryl, Katie, Stevenson and Nora.

This fan fiction disregards the ending of the End Game. Assume that Captain Kathryn decided not go through with the plan therefore extending their years in the Delta Quadrant, but the Borg has been destroyed. No slashies!

________________________________________________________________________

Thirty years after "End Game"

_B'Elanna watched on as family and friends surrounded the bed of Tom Paris, nearing the end of his life. She was waiting for Tom to join her and to guide him to Sto-vo-kor where they would spend the eternity together. She had been waiting for thirty years since she died giving birth._

_***_

Tom lay in his bed waiting for the arrival of Aron and his family, he remembered the past years.

_The _Voyager_ was still stuck in Delta Quadrant, no closer to home. A couple of years after B'Elanna died, Captain Janeway had decided to turn the _Voyager_ into a generational ship, thereby allowing the crew aboard the _Voyager_ to marry and bear children. Unfortunately, Captain Janeway had succumbed to cancer that the Doc couldn't find cure twelve years later. Commander Chakotay had passed away peacefully in his bed, unexpectedly about two years ago. He never married, preferring to mourn Captain Janeway. Lieutenant Commander Tuvok had been the one to find him after he failed to report for duty on the Bridge. Tuvok assumed the command of the _Voyager_. Lieutenant Ayala was promoted to Lieutenant Commander and replaced Tuvok as the Chief Tactics and Security Officer, while Vorik was promoted to Lieutenant and replaced B'Elanna as Chief Engineer. Tom was unexpectedly asked to be Tuvok's First Officer however he declined, recommending Harry Kim who was promoted to Commander. Only Doc, Harry and Neelix knew why Tom declined the position. The only people left of the original crew were Tuvok, Neelix, Tom, Harry, Seven, and the Doc…_

_Tom and Harry had taken to sharing the Paris quarters after Aron and Amy married, allowing them to take the Kim quarters. The best friends had been overjoyed at the joining of their children. Aron and Amy now had two beautiful children; Cal'riel and Dorah. Cal'riel had been named in the traditional Klingon as a way to remember B'Elanna and their Klingon heritage. _

Tom thought about his son, Aron Owen Paris.

"_Dad, where are you?!" bellowed Ensign Aron Paris as he entered the Paris quarters. _

"_Over here, Aron. There's no need to blow out my eardrums, son," chuckled Tom as he walked in the living room from the master bedroom. "Now what do you want?"_

"_Oh, sorry, Dad. I was just wondering if we could go to holodeck 2 and race cars?" Aron had inherited Tom's love for things twentieth century. "I've got some holodeck rations saved up. I bet I can whip your butt, Dad!"_

"_No way! We're on but I have to be on the bridge in fifteen minutes. Why don't we do it tonight at 1900 hours?" _

"_Deal! I guess I'm off to see Amy Kim and see what she's up to… I've got the day off, you know."_

"_Are you sure you're not interested in her?" asked Tom with twinkling eyes._

"_Dad, she's my best friend! Anyway, she's not interested in me in that way."_

"_Alright, son, calm down… I'm only asking. No need to get riled up. I'll walk to you to the turbolift." Tom and Aron exited the quarters together._

"_Okay, don't do anything crazy, Dad. You know how Captain Chakotay is… Not to mention Commander Tuvok."_

"_Why not? Life is boring without some laughter! And you, control your temper. Wouldn't want to end up in the brig, would you?" spluttered an indignant Tom._

"_Alright, Dad," laughed Aron. "See ya later."_

"_See ya," as they parted on the turbolift._

Tom sighed; he had loved B'Elanna because of the fiery spirit of the Chief Engineer gifted to her by her Klingon half. His thoughts turned to Harry, his best friend ever since the beginning of the Journey, as the people aboard the _Voyager_ now called it.

_Tom slapped Harry's back enthusiastically, laughing, as Harry held his newest child. Jocelyn, Harry's wife, lay on the biobed looking exhausted, but smiling at them. Harry turned to Tom and said, "We want you to be godfather of Corbin Thomas Kim."_

_Tom was stunned for a moment, then a radiant grin spread over his face, "I would be so honored, Harry. May I hold my godson, Dad?" Laughter rang out in the sickbay as Harry transferred the newborn to Tom's arms. Tom stood there oblivious to anything else, looking down at little Corbin's face as he slept. A tug on his pants snapped him back to the reality. Tom looked down into 10 year-old Aron's face. Aron was small for his age but not by much._

"_Can I see him, Dad?" Aron asked._

"_Sure, son, here's your godbrother." Tom carefully crouched down to let Aron look at the baby._

"_He's my brother?" was the question as Aron looked at the baby. "Mother's gone so how can that be?"_

_A twang of sadness tugged at Tom's heart as he looked at his son. He glanced at Harry as he carefully answered. "Uncle Harry and Aunt Jocelyn has asked me to be godfather to Little Corbin in case they die. Not that it will happen for many, many years to come, but just in case. He will have two fathers just as you have two fathers in me and Harry. So, I guess it means you're his older brother. You'll have a chance to teach him many things. It'll be your job to watch over him," Awe and eagerness showed on Aron's face. _

"_When can I start, Dad?"  
_

_Laughter bubbled out of Tom's throat. He straightened up and handed Corbin back to his mother. He replied, "Not now because Aunt Jocelyn and Little Corbin needs to rest right now. Tomorrow you may visit him for a short time."_

***

"_Darn old thing! She won't work anymore… We'll have to replace the entire engine from scratch! Tell me again, Tom, why do we like to do this?" sulked Harry as the engine spluttered and blew up. _

"_Because that's part of the challenge. Imagine after all our work; we'll be able to beat Stevenson and Vorik at last! Remember that, we can't afford to lose this race. Not after all their bragging that the Engineers were best at building racers! We've got to prove them wrong…" Tom trailed off as he stuck his head back under the _B'Elanna_. _

Tom mentally shook his head at that memory. They had named their racer after their wife and best friend. Of course, they beat Stevenson and Vorik. But that was the last time they had been able to race against Stevenson because he died a few days later by heart attack. He remembered when Jocelyn died several years ago when, during the battle with the Daalaks the console down in Engineering that Jocelyn was working at, blew up, killing her.

"_I'm so sorry, Harry. We can only be grateful that her death was instantaneous," Doc solemnly said._

_Harry was shocked and devastated. He broke down, sobbing. Tom laid his hand on his best friend's shoulder and squeezed. Then he turned to Darryl, Corbin, Nora, and Katie who was being comforted by their wives and husbands, respectively. He told them that he was taking their father back to his quarters for the night. They nodded_

_Tom was sad for his best friend. Nobody needed to go through the pain of losing half of their souls. He remembered when Harry had been there when he lost B'Elanna. He was grateful to have Miguel and Harry with him as he learned to cope with his grief. He determined to be there for Harry at this time. He slung his arm around Harry's shoulders and hugged him as Harry sobbed. _

"_Harry, I'm so sorry. Jocelyn was a good wife, mother, and friend to everybody she knew. We'll all mourn her loss. Come, you need to rest. We'll go to my quarters," he said as he led Harry away._

_After the incident, as Tom helped with Harry's grief, they became closer in friendship. In fact, they became inseparable. Except for when they were on duty, if you found one, you found the other one. _

His thoughts now turned to Captain Tuvok. Tuvok had been forced to take a wife because of the severity of the pon farr. To the absolute surprise of every one on board, Seven of Nine had agreed to be his wife. He remembered when Tuvok and Seven made the announcement.

_As the senior officers' meeting was ending, Captain Janeway was about to dismiss them when Tuvok spoke up, "Captain, I wish to make an announcement. I have asked Seven to be my wife as she is the logical choice to be my partner."_

_Stunned silence permeated the conference room as everybody, except Seven and Vorik stared at Tuvok. _

_Captain Janeway recovered first and cleared her throat, "Seven, is this true?"_

"_Affirmative," Seven crisply replied. _

"_Congratulations then to both of you. Do you have a date?"_

_Tuvok replied back this time, "Yes, Captain, we wish to be married tomorrow at noon. However, we only want a small and efficient wedding with the senior officers only. We see no reason to disrupt the running of the ship."_

_More silence met this proclamation. _

"_I see… I will make the necessary arrangements. Tuvok, I will see you in my ready room immediately. Dismissed."_

Tom weakly chuckled, attracting attention of Harry who had been dozing on a chair by Tom's bed. He jerked awake, saw that Tom was awake, and asked, "How are you feeling, Tom? Are you in pain?"

"No, Harry, I'm fine. I was just remembering when Tuvok and Seven got engaged."

"Oh, yeah," Harry laughed. "That one was a shock to all of us. I never imagined Tuvok and Seven but then they are 'efficient' together." He imitated Seven's voice so perfectly that Tom had to laugh.

Just then, the door chimed. Harry called out, "Come."

Aron practically ran in and kneeled by his father side as Harry discreetly withdrew to the living room. "What's wrong, Dad? Are you okay?"

Tom coughed, "There's no easy way to say this. Aron, son, I'm dying. It's my time. My B'Elanna is waiting. I feel it. I feel her."

"NO! No, Dad, there must be something Doc can do!" Aron slapped his combadge and shouted, "Medical Emergency! Doc to Tom Paris' quarters now!"

Doc materialized in the living room. His eyes landed on Harry who was sitting on a couch near the door. Their eyes locked, Doc then understood why. Lieutenant Commander Tom Paris was dying. In the retrospect, he was happy for Tom because he was joining his beloved B'Elanna. Harry gave a sad nod as Doc passed him into the bedroom.

"Doc! Do something!" Aron screamed at Doc.

Doc sadly looked at Tom and he respectfully nodded at Tom. As he looked at Tom, gratefulness radiated from Tom's eyes. "Aron, calm down. There's nothing we can do for your father. He knew this would come for about two years now. He was supposed to die about a few months ago but it was a miracle that he held on for as long as he has. I'm so sorry, Miguel. I'm sure you want to spend some time with him before he leaves us. I'll inform Captain Tuvok."

A weak voice called to Doc as he turned to leave. Doc turned back and went to Tom's side. Tom took his hand and said chokingly, "There's a recording of my will on my personal log. Here's my code. And Doc, will you…?"

"Say no more, Mr. Paris… Tom," Doc interrupted. "Save your strength for Aron and Corbin. They'll want to talk to you before you go. Corbin's on his way, he'll be here soon, Tom. And before I go, I want to say… You're the best medic and friend a hologram could have. You've changed my life, Tom. Do you want me to send in Harry?"

"Not… a hologram. A person, Doc," Tom weakly scolded. "And yeah… get the idiot in here."

"Alright, a person. Good-bye, Tom," Doc solemnly took his leave.

***

Tom felt the cold embrace of Death approaching as his family and friends stood around him. Aron and Corbin were gripping his hands as if they could keep him on the Voyager a while longer by their strength. He saw Harry standing behind Corbin with his arms around his children. Tears were coursing down Neelix's face from where he stood by the foot of his bed. Captain Tuvok stood stoically with his hand on Neelix's shoulder. Seven was watching her husband face concernedly as she vainly tried to maintain her composure. Amy, Cal'riel, and Dorah were sobbing quietly as they stood behind Miguel. He knew Doc was standing by his head, ready to intervene if things were getting worse.

He suddenly saw a ghost of B'Elanna in her fiery splendor. Young and spirited as the first day he laid eyes on her, he saw her beckon to him. He took his last breath and died with her name on his lips, "My B'Elanna…"

***

_Tom hovered above the conference room as he watched the proceedings unfolding. As he'd requested, Doc supervised the meeting. Aron and Amy was there along with Captain Tuvok, Corbin and Artanis, Neelix, and Harry, for the "reading of the will". He watched as Doc started the recording he'd made before he died. _

A familiar, but not so familiar face appeared on the screen. Tom laughed, "Why so serious a face at this gathering?" Then he sobered, "I know that if you guys are watching this, it's because I've joined my B'Elanna in Sto-vo-kor. I bet you're surprised that I mentioned Sto-vo-kor. I've always loved the Klingon in B'Elanna. It is what made my B'Elanna what she is. I know that's where she'll be when I finally join her. I've asked the Doc to facilitate this proceeding because he is a valued companion and person. Not that you all are… Anyway, on to business.

Aron and Amy, you are to have my possessions and assets such as what they are. Aron, don't forget that your mother and I will always be proud of you. There's a stack of datapads for you in the drawer in my room, you know, the one I'd forbidden you to open. I've been saving them for this time. They're about B'Elanna and me. Our history, family, and stories about our courtship. I've never been comfortable talking about my B'Elanna because it always hurt too much. Remember that we both love you. Also remember, don't forget to recalibrate the carburetor in my 1980 Mustang. You know she's temperamental!" Tom chuckled.

"Neelix, don't ever stop cooking leola roots but please, please cook at least one dish without it. I'm just telling you for the sanity of the crew. I'm leaving you the 21st century cookbook in hopes you'll keep cooking them. And keep up your job as Morale Officer, you're the best the _Voyager_ had. I've always thought that your Ancestor Day was particularly inspired."

Tom paused then continued, "Captain Tuvok, I know we've had our disagreements in the past. When I first came on board, I thought you were cold-hearted Vulcan. But as the years went by, I've learned differently. But, you know, it's okay to show some emotions. Emotions aren't always logic but they are a big part of our lives. And, Tuvok, thanks for the things you've done for me in the past. I know you've never really liked me when I came aboard in the first place, but I'm glad we're such good friends now," Tom smiled.

"Corbin and Artanis… I've never been as proud of my own godson as I have been of you. I remember when you were born, Little Corbin. Your father practically ran getting to the sickbay and nearly broke his arm when he slammed the doors before they could open. I never laughed so hard in my entire life," laughed Tom. "Don't stop your life just because I'm gone. Focus on your Artanis and the children, my Little Corbin. I'm leaving you the _B'Elanna_ that your father and I worked on. I'd have given it to Aron except he's not interested in racing as you are. Keep it up and beat those Engineering idiots!" He demanded jovially.

"Harry, you are to have my prank book that I've accumulated over the years. Don't forget to play at least one prank on Captain Tuvok once a week… Oops, sorry, Captain Tuvok, disregard that comment. Don't let the laughter die down on this ship, Harry. You're my best friend ever since we met in that Ferengi bar back at Deep Space Nine. Never forget that. Have a safe Journey home. Try to avoid the problems we usually have these days. Remember the Hirogen?" Tom shuddered, "At least, we gave them their own holoprojectors."

Tom glanced at something off the screen. He then looked back and said, "Well, I've got to go, I've got to be on the Bridge in twenty minutes." He shook his head, "I remember the time when I wasn't on time but you've to admit, Captain Tuvok that I've improved over the years. Anyway, I know you'll grieve for me but I'm happy and content now that I've joined my B'Elanna. I've never really adjusted to life without my wife. I only stayed for Aron then for Little Corbin. She has been waiting for thirty years, it's time. But I want to say one last thing… Safe Journey to you all."

****

_Tom smiled as B'Elanna's arms wound their way around Tom's chest. She whispered, "They're a great bunch, Tom. I'm so proud of how you've raised Aron and Corbin."_

_Tom laughed, "Little Corbin, he was a handful. More so than Aron. I often wondered if he was the son I would have had if you were still alive."_

_B'Elanna chuckled, "Probably, I don't know… I wasn't happy to see that Aron had gotten my temper. Particularly so after he broke T'Vok's arm."_

"_Yeah, Tuvok had to put him in the brig for a week. But then it was his son."_

"_I never dreamed that Tuvok and Seven would have gotten married! But I'm happy for him…"_

"_Yeah, yeah…."Tom's voice trailed off as he watched those he loved walk away. _

_B'Elanna slapped his chest softly and said, "They'll be fine, Flyboy. We'll still look after them as I have been doing for thirty years. You know, Kathryn, Chakotay, Kes, and the rest of the crew are here."_

_Tom turned around in B'Elanna's arms in surprise, "They are? How's that possible?" He heard a familiar and missed voice laughing._

"_Tom, Tom, Tom… Do you think we'd abandon the _Voyager_ as it continues on its Journey? After all things we've gone through? No, Tom. The _Voyager_ is our home and we'll still watch over her."_

_Tom spun around with a broad smile as he watched Kathryn, Chakotay, Kes, Samantha Wildman, Gerron, Lieutenant Joe Carey, Jenny and Megan Delaney, and everybody he knew and loved who died before him on the Voyager, appear before him. He laughed as he walked to them, B'Elanna by his side once more. He was HOME at last!_

_________________________________________________________________________________  
_

REVIEW, please… This is only my second time writing a story. I haven't seen the last two seasons yet but I've read the summaries on the internet ;) PM me if I've been portraying the characters wrong. Sorry if I did, I don't have any Betas…


End file.
